


Forever And Always

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [7]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blossick, Brick has self doubt, F/M, Powerpufftober, Pufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: His whole life was one war after another, she was his peace.WAR AND PEACE | DAY 7 | REDS (more at the end though)|
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Series: PowerPufftober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 33





	Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite of my pufftober prompt's

He knew his life could never be normal, he had superhuman abilities, he was created in a toilet, he was made by two villains who tried so hard to defeat 3 little girls. 

He literally died, over a kiss of all things. 

He knew his life wasn’t easy, from the beginning it could never be. 

He was far from normal.

It felt like a war against himself. That he couldn’t do anything about, and kept losing to. 

By the age of 5 or 6 (by theory) he took care of him and his brothers, found them a home, practically raised them. 

That was one war by itself. 

Plus the whole world, looking down on him since he was child. 

He’d never admit it but kind of hurt as he watched his brother's blue eyes flash with pain as some city people talked down to him. 

Boomer was more in touch with his feelings than any guy Brick has ever met. 

Butch never showed his down feelings, he took his pain and hurt, pushed it away and turned it to anger.

Who knew what finally broke his brother was watching him almost die. That day he saw his brother cry for the first time and he wanted to kill someone. 

He could go on and on about the wars he fought. On and on about the scars he wore. 

“You have a heart, you’re just as human as anyone else” 

If only the puff took her own advice, risking her life every other day. 

“What do hell do you know” 

He knew she was super observant and she probably knew a whole lot just by watching him. 

“Enough, to know you aren’t a bad person” 

Deep down he wished he wasn’t. 

“Pinky, I was born to be a bad person” 

And he wasn’t wrong. 

“Who gives a damn what you’re born to be, no one sees you that way Brick. No one but you. The only person that ever sees you that way, is you! You’ve become an amazing person. Why the hell can’t you see that” 

Blossom never cursed, hell she cringed when anyone did. So why was it his self doubt, that made her lose it. 

“Why don’t you understand that I’m never going to be a good guy” 

He couldn’t hurt her, she meant too much to him.

“Brick, I don’t want a ‘good guy’ I didn’t fall for a ‘good guy’ I fell for you!” 

He now remembered what this argument was about. He kissed her, avoided her, and next thing you know they were having this discussion. She found him in the woods , it was his calming place. Wasn’t so calm now. 

“Well you shouldn’t have!”

“Don’t tell be what I should’ve and shouldn’t have done” 

And her pink eyes started to tear up. This was what he meant, she didn’t deserve him. Or the pain he gave her. 

“I’ll never be that guy you deserve” 

“What Brick, what do I deserve?” 

“A good guy, someone who’d never hurt you, someone who doesn’t fucking run away after kissing you!”

“Yet here I am following after you. I don’t care about what I deserve, I fell in love with a red eyed, red hair, idiotic fool, who pretends he doesn’t give a damn about the world around him, who pretends he hates everyone, who doesn’t go to sleep if he doesn’t know where his brothers are, who would go to hell and back for them, who raised his brothers, who gives me stupid nicknames, who can change the whole temperature of a room if he’s pissed over stupid things, who’s secretly protective, who gets embarrassed when talking about feelings or love, I don’t want some boring guy, who’s afraid to tell me the truth, and gets intimated because i’m a powerpuff girl. I fell for you believe it or not, i don’t know when and I don’t know how but i did. And if you don’t return those feelings i’ll let you go. But if you are going to keep running away because of your past I swear I'll chase you. 

She sighed before finishing. 

“So look me in my eye and tell me you don’t have no feelings for me, and you want nothing to do with me and i’ll leave” 

I’ve lied before, and I’ve done it for years getting by. Why is that I couldn’t lie to her face. Why can’t I tell her I don’t have any feelings. Why can’t I? 

“Right now, I may be stupid enough to think that we could work. But I want to try” 

After saying that, she kept quiet until I answered. 

It didn’t occur to me what I wanted until she began walking away. 

“I want to try too” 

•••

“We’re idiots” 

She laughed as we sat under the tree. 

“Idiots in love” Blossom corrected me.

“you’re my peace” I whispered, closing my eyes. 

“And you're mine”

“Forever and Always”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also the longest I've written.


End file.
